Serving her Kingdom
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Elsa enjoys some much-needed release at her monthly council meeting. THIS IS A SEX FIC. It's very detailed. If you don't want lusty themes, this isn't for you. Not a cute little story or really a plot. This is erotica. Definitely read the A/N first.


**READ THIS FIRST!**

 **This is a sex fic. There is graphic sex in it. If you don't want to read about sex that's fine, but you should just stop here. Since this is a very detailed fic, more graphic than most stories on our page, I'll provide an exact list of what to expect, so you know if it suits your interests.**

 **THIS FIC CONTAINS (Spoilers but it's just a sex fic): Fellatio, handjobs, tittyfucking (I'm sorry, there's no other word), anal penetration with an object (but NOT a penis, funny enough), group sex, and plain ol' penis in vagina. There is a ongoing theme of humiliation and objectification fetish.**

 **This is the most important note of all: This is an AU, obviously. In this story, Elsa is into this. It's very important to note that all this was HER idea. In this universe, she's into humiliation and extreme submission. She set up this orgy. She chose the participants. All these acts are things she likes and requested. No one's making her do this, even though the council members act like it. It's role-play, and it's VERY enthusiastically consensual. Elsa's having a great time indulging her fetishes, and I for one am not going to slut-shame the fair queen.**

 **If you're not into this stuff, that's totally understandable. That's why we put these warnings and labels in. If this isn't your thing, ignore the story, block us if you're offended, and you never have to see us again. But if you like this stuff, there's plenty more where this came from.**

* * *

Elsa surveyed the council room critically. It was a large room with sleek stone floors and a high, arching ceiling. In the middle was a grand oak table, round and high, with ten ornate chairs circling the outside. The chairs were all oak as well, with red velvet upholstery on the backs and seats. In front of each chair was a fine white china teacup and saucer, along with perfectly polished silverware and a small crystal brandy glass. A gleaming silver chandelier hung overhead. Tucked into a corner was a dark mahogany table with more china, a coffee pot and a silver platter piled high with sweet pastries and scones. An overstuffed burgundy fainting couch rested against one wall.

Everything looked perfect, she noted proudly. Good. It was very important to her that everything was always perfect during the monthly council meetings.

These meetings had been such a bore when Elsa first became queen. She dutifully attended them, surrounded by elderly statesmen who had guided Arendelle for decades. But she honestly didn't care much for levies or trade agreements. And she found it mentally exhausting to always make such high-stakes decisions about every single detail for her kingdom.

It only took two meetings for her to inform the council that since they obviously knew what they were doing and were still doing a fine job of it, they could just continue without her input. She trusted the eight men who came together every month. She still came to the meetings, of course. At first, she intended to steel herself and sit through the tedium to keep up appearances. But soon, she discovered quite another way to spend her time. Now, she used the meetings as a very particular form of stress release. Running a kingdom took a lot of effort, and she needed some sort of relaxation. To put it simply—she used the council as one giant fuck session. And it worked wonderfully well.

Now, she waited for her council to file into the room, and she could already feel her heartbeat increase ever so slightly as a familiar warm anticipation spread through her legs. Soon…

The giant chestnut door opened, and Chancellor Hafthor strode into the room. He always came in first, since he was the head of the council. He was followed by Lord Lungren, Lord Joten, Lord Svenson, Lord Larson, Lord Anders and Lord Fenrear. The men had all been on the council since before Elsa was born, and while they boasted great experience and knowledge, they also were full of arrogance and smug superiority. Elsa enjoyed that.

"Chancellor Hafthor," she said politely as the men filed in and began to take their seats, "how good to see you again."

"Get us some coffee, Elsa," Hafthor ordered.

"Yes, Chancellor," Elsa murmured, hurrying to obey. She loved obeying. It was so wonderfully opposite of what she had to do every day.

She retrieved the coffee pot from the corner table and returned to the chancellor's side, pouring his drink first. As she leaned over to pour, the chancellor slapped her on the rear, and she blushed happily.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, chancellor," she said, before turning to Lord Fenrear so she could offer him coffee. She made her way around the table, always sweet and accommodating, while some of the lords slapped her ass and others shooed her away absentmindedly. When she poured Lord Larson's coffee, he reached up without looking to pinch her nipple through her dress, making her grip the coffee pot desperately as she fought to keep a steady hand. It was difficult with the tingling that was running down her legs.

"Get us some food, Elsa," Chancellor Hafthor ordered as Elsa was putting away the coffee, so she fetched the silver platter and brought that back to the main table.

The council had already started their meeting at this time, ignoring Elsa as they discussed matters of state. She wound her way around them, dropping off a pastry here and a strudel there (four for Lord Svenson, who was the portliest of the gentlemen). She returned to the chancellor last, placing a tart on his saucer, and then returned the platter to the side table.

"Elsa!" Lord Larson called, snapping his fingers impatiently. "Rub my shoulders."

"Yes, my lord," Elsa replied, hurrying over. She stood behind his chair, massaging his shoulders with firm, practiced strokes. He didn't acknowledge her presence, continuing his heated discussion on possible trade tariffs.

For the next half an hour, Elsa worked to keep the council members as comfortable as possible as they discussed matters of state. She gave more back rubs, refilled coffee, poured brandy, returned with more treats and did anything else they needed. Sometimes one would squeeze a nipple or slap her ass, and she'd blush happily.

"Good job, Elsa," Chancellor Hafthor told her approvingly after she refilled his coffee without a reminder. He picked up the half-eaten tart on his saucer, tearing off a piece and dropping it on the ground. "You may have a treat."

"Thank you, chancellor," Elsa replied gratefully, sinking to her knees. She bent over the treat, eating it off the stone ground and licking the crumbs up afterwards as a pleasant, exciting warmth started growing through her core. She could feel herself growing wetter, her legs sliding together slickly.

"Now, take this to Lord Anders," the chancellor continued, pushing a thick leather book between Elsa's teeth.

She crawled under the table, emerging on the other side to release the book into Lord Anders' waiting hand. "While you're here, Elsa, clean my boots," he said. "And be sure to do a good job. I don't want any dirt left on them."

"Yes, my lord," Elsa replied eagerly, crawling back under the table. Lord Anders had crossed his right leg over his left, so Elsa crouched at his feet and leaned towards his leg, taking his right boot in her hands to keep it steady. Then she began licking it dutifully, sliding her tongue over the bottom surface and washing away the dirt that had built up on it. She made sure to clean every speck of dust and dirt off of it before she gently lowered it to the ground, waiting for Lord Anders to cross his left leg over his right. Once he had, she repeated the process, making sure to thoroughly lick the entire bottom surface of his boot until it was spotless.

"That's a good girl, Elsa," Lord Anders said when she'd finished. He reached under the table, wrapped a hand in her hair and dragged her forward roughly, shoving her into his crotch. "Now suck me off, slut."

"Yes, my lord," Elsa answered, excited fingers unfastening Lord Anders' belt. She opened the front of his trousers, sliding her hand inside and pulling out his member. It only took a few practiced strokes for it to grow hard in her hand, and then she leaned forward, latching her mouth onto the end. She swirled her tongue around the head, peppering it with kisses, and then took more of him inside her, until her whole mouth was full of cock. She continued sucking, relishing the fullness of her mouth, as Lord Anders kept her head pressed firmly into his groin. Above her head, Elsa could hear the men continuing to discuss politics with stately boredom, but she focused on her task, eager to do a good job. She knew she had succeeded when Lord Anders released into her mouth. She swallowed the salty mouthful down happily—her favorite treat!

When Lord Anders was done, Elsa licked him clean and gently slid his member back into his trousers, refastening his belt. He slapped her face just hard enough to sting, telling her she'd done a good job. Chancellor Hafthor snapped his fingers under the table, so Elsa crawled back towards him, kneeling patiently at his side. He rested a hand on her head, and she shivered with happiness.

The meeting rambled on for another ten minutes, and Elsa fought the urge to fidget impatiently. She wanted to do something else degrading or submissive, not just sit and wait. But she was determined to do a good job waiting until someone else wanted her again. The minutes crawled oozed past like molasses.

Finally, Chancellor Hafthor said those exciting words: "Well, gentleman, we've covered a lot of ground. How about we take a brief break?"

Elsa quivered excitedly, biting her lip so she wouldn't make any distracting noise. Soon…

The other council members all agreed, and Chancellor Hafthor pushed his chair back from the table. "Get some more refreshments, Elsa," he ordered, and Elsa scrambled up onto her feet again.

"Yes, my lord," she replied as she hurried back to the refreshment table. She refilled the council members' cups and glasses, first with coffee and then with brandy, then returned to the table a third time to retrieve the treats. Once everyone had another sweet on his plate, Elsa turned back to Chancellor Hafthor for directions.

"Up on the table, Elsa," he told her, nodding his head towards the center, and Elsa climbed up onto the table. She stood in the middle, surrounded on every side by leering men. "Now, give us a show, you wet little whore."

Elsa grinned, horny heat washing up inside her. She loved this part! She started by slipping off her high heels, kicking them away from her dismissively. Then she reached up to the front of her dress and began unfastening her bodice. Around her, the men's eyes grew wide and lustful, glued to her every movement. Her long fingers skillfully undid the ties, and she let her dress slide down her body, falling in a heap at her feet. Now she was clad in only her white slip, which clung to her body's curves and barely hid her skin from view. She shivered as the cool air hit her uncovered arms and shoulders, her nipples growing hard and pointed underneath the slip's thin fabric.

Elsa reached up and pushed one thin strap down from her shoulder, then slid the other strap off as well. This garment was tighter than her dress, and it stayed up until she helped it by tugging it down. Then it slid past her shoulders, past her breasts, past her hips, until it crumpled on top of the dress. That left only her white satin panties, which she shimmied out of easily.

Now she was standing on the table naked, her skin smooth and white under the chandelier. Her breasts hung small and firm above a slender waist that filled out into womanly hips. Underneath, a patch of soft blonde hair nestled invitingly. Her legs were long and shapely, ending in small, delicate feet.

"That's a good girl, Elsa," Chancellor Hafthor said approvingly. "What are you?"

"I'm a wet fucking slut," Elsa chirped happily.

"That's right," the chancellor agreed. "Come down, now, so we can have some real fun."

Elsa walked towards him along the table, the rest of the council staring hungrily as her tight ass swayed. She slid off the table and stood in front of the chancellor, waiting patiently.

"Now, Elsa," he said as he began to undo his belt, "I'm afraid you were a little slow today with the refreshments. Do you know what that means?"

Elsa frowned, hanging her head. "That means I need to be punished," she said quietly. The words were morose, but underneath her nearly translucent skin, her pulse pounded excitedly in her throat.

"That's right," Chancellor Hafthor said, as though he were talking to a child. "So turn around and bend over the table."

"Yes, my lord," Elsa replied, doing as he had instructed.

Chancellor Hafthor twisted a hand into her hair, pushing her down across the table until her cheek was pressed against its cool surface. Then he spanked her, his leather belt snapping across her ass ten times. Elsa jerked under each blow, whimpering as her ass grew pinker and pinker until it was a most becoming shade of red. Stinging pain licked across her rear and her legs, and her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she enjoyed her punishment.

"What do you have to say, Elsa?" Chancellor Hafthor demanded when he was done.

"I'm sorry that I was so slow bringing the refreshments!"

"And?"

"And thank you for the spanking!"

" _And_?"

"And may I please have more spankings?"

Chancellor Hafthor reached down and squeezed Elsa's ass, caressing it gently. "Of course you can." He spanked her another five times, using his hand this time, the room filled with a heavy _thud_ every time his palm connected. Elsa rocked forward with each blow, her breasts rolling across the table's smooth surface, and she couldn't help but moan appreciatively.

When Chancellor Hafthor was done, he hauled Elsa off the table by her hair and pushed her into a kneeling position as his feet. Then he looped his belt around her neck, tightening it just enough to make it uncomfortable but not enough that she was in danger of actually choking.

"Let's give everyone a better look at you," he said, starting to walk around the table. Elsa crawled him on her hands and knees, her breasts bouncing as she hurried to keep up. "In case they couldn't see you very well up on the table."

They walked around the table one full rotation, as different council members slapped her ass or squeezed a nipple, then returned to the chancellor's spot.

"I guess I'll get the party started," he said with a hearty chuckle, pulling on his belt impatiently. "Get back up on the table, bitch."

Elsa scrambled up on the table again, and Chancellor Hafthor grabbed her legs and flipped her onto her back. She was hardly lying down before he pulled her legs apart and pushed himself inside her, pounding deeper and deeper until he had completely filled her up. Elsa moaned as he thrust against her, arching her back in wonderful pleasure as he twisted her nipples viciously.

"You like that, don't you, you little slut," he muttered.

"Yes, please! Please, more!" Elsa moaned.

From the other side of the table, Lord Anders grabbed her hair and pulled her towards the edge until her head dangled over it. "I'll give you more, you stupid whore," he said, dangling his hard penis in front of her face. "Open wide!"

Elsa opened her mouth eagerly, and Lord Anders slid himself inside. Elsa moaned happily as his cock slid further into her mouth, pushing against her tongue and sliding down her throat. She opened her mouth as wide as she could so that she could take all of him in, until her nose was buried in his balls. He thrust himself into her, pushing deeper and deeper, as all the while Chancellor Hafthor continued to rut against her. The two men pounded into her from either end, and Elsa didn't know what sensations to focus on… She only knew that she loved everything she was feeling.

She couldn't see much as her face ground up against Lord Anders' groin, but she felt the familiar touch of a cock against her left palm. Almost the same time, someone else pushed his cock against her right hand. Now she had to multitask, gripping both cocks in her hand and trying to give each man a satisfying hand job. It was difficult as she bounced against the table, but she worked hard, stroking each shaft, squeezing gently, rubbing and caressing.

Lord Anders came first, shooting a wad of sperm down her throat, and Chancellor Hafthor came second. Elsa could feel his sticky cum dripping out of her after he pulled away, but she was most concerned with the two cocks still in her hands. It turned out they belonged to Lord Joten and Lord Fenrear. She got one to cum, then the other, leaving sticky trails of cum between her fingers.

She had hardly succeeded when Lord Larson grabbed the belt around her throat and dragged her off the table, pulling her along behind him to the one-sided couch against the wall. "Get up there, slut," he snapped impatiently, so Elsa did.

Lord Larson removed the belt off Elsa's neck, pulling her hands behind her back and tying them together. Then he pushed her forward so that she was bent over the arm of the couch. Elsa could hear him fumbling with his trousers behind her. Pushing her legs apart brusquely, he grabbed her hips and shoved himself inside of her, fucking her doggy-style. Elsa bounced against him, her breasts free and jiggling as he pounded into her again and again.

"That's a good little bitch," he muttered, reaching around her to squeeze her nipple. "Bark for me, bitch."

"Woof!" Elsa barked, panting desperately.

Lord Svenson approached her, already halfway out of his trousers. "I've got a treat for you, bitch," he said, and Elsa's mouth watered at the thought of another nice, thick cock to suck. Instead, though, Lord Svenson turned away from her, dropping his trousers all the way and revealing his sizable ass. "Come on and lick my ass out, bitch," he said, shaking his ass against her face tauntingly. "I know it's your favorite treat."

Elsa leaned forward, kissing Lord Svenson's ass lovingly. She kissed one fat cheek and then the other. Since she couldn't use her hands, Lord Svenson reached behind him to spread his ass cheeks for her. She leaned forward, licking along his ass crack before sucking on his sphincter happily.

"Let me help," Lord Larson said from behind her. He grabbed her hair and shoved her face-forward into Lord Svenson's ass, keeping her buried in it as he continued to thrust against her.

Elsa nuzzled deeper into Lord Svenson's ass, licking and suckling and kissing. Lord Svenson laughed in delight. "See if I left you any special treats in there! Yum yum!"

Behind her, Lord Larson exploded, his cum shooting up inside her. Even after he had pulled out of her, he kept her pressed up into Lord Svenson's ass until Lord Svenson said he was through. Elsa sucked in deep breaths of fresh air as she hung over the couch.

"Don't forget the balls, now," he told her, so she pressed fervent kisses into his ball sack, licking both balls up and down. She took one testicle into her mouth, sucking on it gently, before repeating the gesture with his other sack. Then she took both balls into her mouth, filling it completely as she sucked and swirled her tongue around them. She kept attending to Lord Svenson's testicles until he pulled away.

"Did you like your treat, bitch?" he asked as he pulled his trousers back up.

"Yes, thank you, my lord!" Elsa panted.

"Good girl," Lord Svenson replied, ruffling her hair.

But now Lord Joten was approaching. "My silly old councilor," he chuckled, "I'm afraid you're mistaken… The queen's favorite treat isn't ass but _cock_. Let me show you." He pulled his penis out of his trousers, rubbing it a few seconds until it grew thick and hard. "Would you like a real treat, Elsa?"

"Yes, please!" Elsa said, smiling up at the councilor eagerly.

"Well, you have to beg for it like a good little slut," Lord Joten replied.

"Please, may I suck your cock, my lord?" Elsa begged, the words strained and desperate. "Please, _please_?"

"Of course, _your highness_ ," Lord Joten replied derisively, rubbing his cock across Elsa's face. "Go ahead."

Elsa leaned forward eagerly. She pressed feather-light kisses along the head and around the shaft before catching his penis in her mouth and starting to suck. She sucked and sucked, her mouth wet and warm and soft, as Lord Joten groaned above her head. He kept a hand on her head, muttering filthy encouragements as she sucked.

Somewhere along the line, Lord Anders came up behind her and started fingering her, swirling a finger around her opening and rubbing her clit. He slid a finger up inside her, then two, then three, sliding them back and forth frantically. Elsa's breath hitched in excitement as waves of pleasured washed up inside her, higher and higher until it was difficult for her to concentrate on Lord Joten.

Lord Joten noticed with disapproval. "Don't get distracted, slut," he snapped. He slid his other hand over her nose, cutting off her air supply. "Maybe this will help you concentrate. You love choking on cock, don't you, whore?"

Elsa's head grew stuffy and thick, her heart pounding against her chest. Her lungs screamed for air, but none could fit around Lord Joten's cock. This was one of her favorite feelings, and she relished the way her head started to swim, the room growing a little dimmer. She could tell Lord Joten was close to reaching his end. Honestly, so was she, grinding against Lord Anders' fingers frantically as she sucked even more desperately. But before Lord Joten came, he pulled himself out of her mouth. She gasped for air, confusion rippling through her, but then he grabbed her head and came on her face, his sperm sliding down her cheek thickly.

At the same time, she finally came herself, a deep, unbearable wave of pleasure crashing over her head. She spasmed and twitched, arching up against Lord Anders' hand, a frantic cry escaping her lips before she collapsed against the couch, heaving and quivering.

"That's a good girl," Lord Joten said. "Say thank you for the treat, now."

"Thank you for the treat," Elsa panted weakly.

Even as she said thank you, Lord Lundgren was pushing Lord Joten to the side. "My turn," he said, pulling the belt off Elsa's arms impatiently. He twisted her around, pushing her down so that she was lying on her back on the couch, her head pointed towards the arm. She felt sluggish in the after haze of her orgasm, but she forced her mind to swim back into focus so she could keep working.

"You're going to need your arms," Lord Lundgren said as he started to undo his belt buckle. "Now press your tits together, tart."

Elsa complied, pushing her breasts together so that a beautiful line of cleavage appeared. Lord Lundgren clambered up onto the couch, straddling her upper arms, then pulled his penis out of his pants. It grew hard almost instantly, and he slid it between Elsa's breasts, where it felt rough against her smooth skin. He started thrusting back and forth, fucking her breasts like he would her pussy, while Elsa held her breasts together obediently. It didn't take long for him to cum, a glistening strand of sperm trailing across her throat and upper breasts.

Lord Lundgren peeled himself off her, and Elsa sat up, looking down happily at the cum that covered her. But Lord Fenrear was already calling her. "Come here, Elsa! I have a treat for you!"

Elsa slid off the couch and crawled towards Lord Fenrear, who was sitting in his chair. His penis was in his hand, and it was clear he was in the middle of masturbating. "Wait for it, Elsa," he told her, his voice strained. "Wait for your treat like a good girl…"

Elsa sat back on her knees, looking up at him hopefully. It took another few strokes, but then the sperm came, splattering against the stone floor.

"There it is!" Lord Fenrear called triumphantly. "Lick your treat up, girl!"

Elsa hurried forward eagerly, bending down and licking the white puddle off the ground. While she was leaning forward, Lord Anders slid behind her and pushed the now-cool silver coffee pot up her pussy, twisting it and sliding it back and forth. Elsa moaned, arching back against the pot.

"You like that, bitch?" he asked, rubbing it back and forth more frantically. "Or maybe you want it up your ass instead?"

"Yes, please!" Elsa begged. "Please shove it up my ass!"

So Lord Anders did, sliding the spout up her ass, as Elsa moaned and panted below him. Elsa squirmed happily—at least until Chancellor Hafthor joined them, pressing his boot against her face and keeping her pinned to the floor. Then all she could do was kneel there, moaning as a familiar frantic energy began to once again build up inside her core. As Lord Anders rubbed and probed, Elsa's breath sped up frantically, her skin twitching as her muscles jerked involuntarily. Finally, she crested the wave, spilling into another sea of ecstasy and collapsing onto the floor. Her muscles and bones felt like jelly.

"I think that's enough fun for now," Chancellor Hafthor said, rubbing Elsa's face with his boot. "It appears our esteemed queen needs some time to rest and recover."

The councilors made their way back to their seats as Elsa shakily pushed herself up from the floor. She knew what she was supposed to do next, so she crawled under the table, going around from councilor to councilor. She licked each councilor's penis, cleaning off every trace of cum, before kissing their boots as a thank you for letting her do it.

She serviced Chancellor Hafthor last, kneeling on her dress and slip, which the chancellor had tossed to the floor in front of his chair. When she was done, he patted her face and told her what a good slut she'd been. Then, as she looked up at him eagerly, he reached down and shoved her panties in her mouth, stuffing it full.

"Now, Elsa," he said, snapping his fingers under the table, "footstool."

Elsa knelt down on her dress, hunching down against the floor so that her cheek was resting against the cool stone. The rest of her body rested against her dress and slip, which kept her from being too uncomfortable. After she had settled down, Chancellor Hafthor rested his legs on her, one boot on her face, one on her back. Contended warmth spread through Elsa's body as she rested under the weight of the chancellor's boots, certain that she was once again being helpful and good.

"Now, gentlemen, let's get back to the meeting," the chancellor said. "We've covered a lot of business, so I can't see this taking more than another hour. Let's start with the motion to increase tariffs on steel first…"

Once more, the room was filled with talk of taxes and tariffs, politics and treaties. The councilors had seemingly forgotten all about Elsa. But she didn't mind. She knew that there would be more to come at the end of the meeting, and at the meeting next month, and at the one after that. So she smiled around the panties stuffed into her mouth, sighing with contentment as she lay pinned to the ground by Chancellor Hafthor's boots.

And she waited.


End file.
